


Beautiful Death

by MayaRiddle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maledictus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaRiddle/pseuds/MayaRiddle
Summary: Nagini turns back into a human. How does Voldemort react?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Nagini/Tom Riddle, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Nagini/Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Beautiful Death

Voldemort entered his study to fetch Nagini, only to find her gone and instead replaced by a sleeping, dark-haired woman. She woke up instantly after his arrival, rose, and bowed to him. Voldemort was perplexed and flustered. Who was this woman and what was she doing here? And where was Nagini? Had Dumbledore found his Horcruxes? Did he send this woman to kill Nagini? Had she done it? No, that couldn't have been. She would have already escaped if that was the case. Just the same, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at her.

“Who are you, woman? Why are you here?”

She took him in with wide eyes as he spoke. She looked at him as though he was a very familiar man but she was looking at him with completely different eyes, which confused him even more.

“I am Nagini.”

“Don’t joke with me, you silly woman. Tell me where is Nagini and what are you doing here?”

“I am Nagini, my Lord. I am a Maledictus. I turned into a snake and I thought it was to be forever but somehow I turned back.”

He had read about Maledictuses. What he had never heard was them turning back, and Nagini had never told him that she was once human.

“What sort of childish joke is this? Tell me where is Nagini. Now!”

“I am no imposter. Look into my mind if you do not believe me!” the woman said defensively.

Voldemort immediately used Legilimency to search her mind and what he saw in it left his mouth open.

She was telling the truth. This woman was indeed Nagini. But he did not want Nagini to be a human! Her being a snake meant the protection of his Horcrux and his secrets. He also did not want a human close to him. Should he kill her? No! She was his still his Horcrux and he would never kill his own soul. He would have to keep her. Maybe he’ll eventually develop a connection with Nagini, like he had with Bellatrix.

Nagini must have seen the change in his mood since she shifted slightly and reassured him.

“I assure you, master. I will be loyal to you and serve you most excellently. Your enemies are my enemies.”

Voldemort’s mouth curved into a smile. He was already starting to like this new Nagini.

“We shall see about it.” He sighed. “You must be hungry, after years of eating like a snake. Do you want food?”

Nagini smiled back at him and nodded.

He led her to a table and summoned some tea and sandwiches from the kitchen. He offered them to Nagini, taking some himself.

“So, do you want to be marked? As a Death Eater?” He asked Nagini as they sipped their tea.

“I would love to!” She exclaimed enthusiastically, reminding him of Bella, and he nodded.

“You’ll have the mark tomorrow at the meeting.” He told her and then rose from the table as they finished their breakfast and bid her farewell.

Nagini followed him. He summoned Pettigrew and told him to show Nagini to her new rooms. He looked at her with as much surprise in his eyes as he imagined he himself had been in, but complied nonetheless lest his master punished him.

* * *

Voldemort went back to his room where Bellatrix was still sleeping. He sat on his desk and worked on several documents and then read a few books until he was tired. He had little to do these days so he went back to his bed. His presence woke Bellatrix and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Voldemort absently stroked her hair as he thought back on today’s events.

“Bella?” He called.

“Yes.” She said, turning her head up to look at him.

“A most perplexing thing happened today.

“What, did you manage to kill Potter?”

Voldemort ignored her quip.

“Nagini turned into a woman.”

This caught Bella’s attention and she sat up at once.

“What? How? Has she been enchanted?”

“No, she used to be a Maledictus, but she turned back.”

“How is that possible?”

“I have no idea, but that’s what happened.”

Bellatrix’s face broke into a smile.

“Oh! But that’s wonderful.” She rejoiced.

“Wonderful? How so?”

“She can serve you as a human too now! And maybe we’ll be friends.”

“I preferred her as a snake. She made me even more intimidating. She couldn’t talk to anyone else and who knows if she betrays me now?”

“I don’t think you should worry about that, master. Even as a snake she seemed to adore you.”

“Yes, she did say she will be loyal. I’m giving her the dark mark tomorrow.”

“See? And that’s great.”

“But Bellatrix.”

“Yes?”

“If she went on a mission and she was killed, what would become of my Horcrux?”

Bellatrix was the only one he had trusted enough to tell about his Horcruxes.

“Yes, that’s a valid concern indeed. Maybe it’d be better for her to do paperwork or be a ministry member. You can also train her to be more defensive! Can she still turn into a snake?”

“I don’t think so. But you are right. I don’t have the time or energy to train her so I’ll leave that to you.”

“Alright!” Bellatrix grinned. “I want to see her master.”

“She is downstairs. I think she was in the gardens. Come, I’ll take you.”

She rose from the bed and Voldemort followed her.

* * *

They walked downstairs and to the gardens where Nagini was strolling. They joined her and Bellatrix greeted Nagini enthusiastically, but Nagini did not look impressed.

“You are still with her?” she snapped.

Bellatrix's good mood dissolved instantly and she raised her wand.

“Still with me? What do you mean?”

“I was speaking to him!”

Voldemort looked at the snake woman, more confused than ever.

“Whatever could you mean?”

“I thought that you would leave her and be with me!”

Voldemort saw Bellatrix scowl in anger and disgust.

“And what gave you that idea?”

“You made me your Horcrux! You called me your friend! She’s just your whore!”

“Watch your mouth!” Voldemort replied.

Nagini disarmed Bellatrix before she even knew it and tried to fire a curse at her but Bellatrix dodged it wandlessly.

“I won’t let you come between us!”

“Are you mad?” she screamed, but did not send a curse of her own, because Nagini was her master’s Horcrux and she didn’t want to harm him.

“Rich coming from you!” Nagini yelled. “Cru-”

Voldemort had blasted her away with a knockback jinx before she could say the curse and he walked to Bellatrix, who had fallen on the floor. He helped her up as Nagini watched with scorn and jealousy.

“You’re helping her but not me! Anyone would think she’s the Horcrux and I’m the whore!”

“She is my lover and you’re nothing but a tool!”

Bellatrix had never seen Voldemort looking at anyone with that much hatred and disgust on his face. He didn’t even look at Dumbledore like that!

“No! I’ll kill this bitch. You’ll be mine.”

She tried to Crucio Bellatrix again but Voldemort stepped in front of her, blocking the spell and sending a Crucio at Nagini.

Nagini writhed and cried in pain. Bellatrix stepped forward and came to stand next to Voldemort, placing her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Bellatrix’s waist, pulling her closer. She smirked at the screaming and crying Nagini, who shouted even in pain.

“You bitch! I’ll kill you! Ahhh!” She screamed even harder as Voldemort made his curse even more intense. Nagini pulled at her hair and scratched at her face, drawing blood.

“Mercy! I am your Horcrux!”

This wiped the taunting smirk off Bellatrix’s face and she turned to Voldemort.

“Master, she is foul but still your Horcrux. You cannot hurt her. You should lock her in the dungeons.”

“No, my dear Bella. She is insufferable. I loathe her.”

“But-”

“I have four more Horcruxes, Bella, and I can always create more. A loss of one of them is not going to cost me much. I cannot even look at this foul bitch anymore. She will die.”

“Are you sure about that, master?” She looked uncertain. His dear Bella cared about a useless piece of his soul even more than herself, and that made him smile and feel a surge of fondness for Bellatrix. He kissed her cheek, making Nagini protest even more.

“You’ll… kill me…for her?”

‘That’s right, hideous bitch.” Voldemort said with intense hatred. Nagini cried.

“Nooooooo.”

Voldemort raised his wand and sent an Avada Kedavra at her.

He turned to Bellatrix who looked very emotional and filled with love for him. He kissed her beautiful lips slowly, stroking her hair. 

“I meant it when I said I would kill anyone for you.” He wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at her.

“I love you master.”

“I know.”

They moved to sit on a bench and he pulled her head on his lap, playing with her hair and trying to process everything that had happened today.


End file.
